The Misadventures of a Princess and Her Frog
by princess smiles
Summary: “Wutai’s marriage laws for a princess are different. Yuffie can marry whoever she desires. By the way, have you found 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome' yet?”… “Well,” Yuffie began, fiddling her thumbs, “He is….dark.” [[Yuffentine]]
1. The Frog Prince

_A/N: Hi guys, it's me again! I know, all of you are expecting me to finish "Happiness"….. which, I will, but I wanted to start up this story before I concluded it. Anyways, everyone knows the story of "The Frog Prince," but here's a fun (and much more dramatic) FFVII version of it! It's a Yuffientine story I'm not a hardcore fan, but I do think they'd make a cute couple. And they work well for this story. So enjoy my remake!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, because Yuffie stole it from me_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Frog Prince**

_-The prince whose fate was changed the moment he too was changed-_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway place lived a handsome prince, who fell helplessly in love with a beautiful princess from a neighboring kingdom. However, there was also another man who desired the princess's hand; he too was a prince, but he was a long way from prince-like. He was very ugly, not only physically, but his persona was very nasty. He knew that the princess fancied the much more handsome one; he feared that his chances of him being together with her wee slim. Knowing the evils of black magic, he cast a curse upon his rival, and turned him into a frog! The poor prince tried to approach his beloved in this form, but upon seeing the frog she became disgusted, ordering to have him removed immediately. He didn't even have a chance to reveal himself! The evil prince had the frog prince sent off to a foreign land, across the ocean, to avoid a second attempt to contact the princess. When the little frog came to, he leaped around from place to place, trying to find a suitable place to live. After his fiasco with the princess, life among humans seemed out of the question, and the swamps were unbearable, however, he eventually found a quiet well. Lonely and highly depressed, the frog lived there, expecting to live the rest of his life hopping about in the water.

Little did he know….. this was one of the many places that the princess of this land loved to conduct her adventures in.

* * *

The area the frog prince resided was a serene place, lightly covered by the shade of the blossoming peach tress surrounding it, various types of flora and fauna decorating the pathways; however it was abnormally quiet. He did not mind though, as he felt this fitting to his disheartened state. Living day in and day out in this silence, it was surprising when a melody broke through. It was a familiar tune, however it was hard to recognize because the one humming it was clearly off pitch, off key… just off. He jumped into the fountain hoping to drown the sound out, not alas, no luck. Either a frog's hearing was very good, or she was just obnoxiously loud. 

The visitor happened to be the heiress to the Wutai kingdom, Yuffie Kisaragi, who cherished this spot more than any location in the land. While still humming the song along, she tossed a gold materia from hand to hand, sitting on the edge of the spring. She seemed to get lost in thought about something, and still tossing around the golden orb, accidentally threw it higher than expected, resulting in it falling into the well. When the frog saw the sparkling sphere fall from above, he noticed the off tune singer had stopped. Curiously, he peered over the surface to see, the princess crying miserably at her misfortune. He leapt to the edge, to study the girl. She was definitely of royal blood judging by her clothes and little golden crown that sat on her head, but her looks were not of the usual idea of a princess. Her raven hair was quite short, her figure very petite, more than usual, he almost nailed her appearance as rather average looking. He debated whether or not he should speak to her, but she looked so grieved, that he could only wonder why.

"Excuse me," he began, "May I ask why you are weeping?" Here when, the crying Yuffie wiped her face and turned to him, is where he found something princess worthy. Her eyes were doe like in shape and color, her face very innocent looking…. until she gave him a stunned expression.

"A….A Touch Me? I thought those frogs were green, this one's black!" she exclaimed, scooting herself a little farther from the creature.

"…………I asked you a question."

The dark haired princess blinked twice before further shouting "Eh-My-Gawd, it's talking to me!" while pointing at him. The little frog just sat there with a blank face. Yuffie wasn't sure if perhaps it was dangerous, after all, she found its eyes a rather frightening shade of red, and it didn't help that its body was the color of an ominous night sky. But, maybe, just maybe, it would be kind enough to get her precious materia from the depths of the fountain?

Thinking how useless this conversation had come to be, the frog turned to return to the water, however, the princess began to sob quite violently.

"My golden materia," she wailed, "my precious materia has fallen into the well! It was my mother's and now it's gone, lost forever in a pit of water. I would give anything, everything I had to get it back, my clothes, my jewelry, even my crown!" The frog took this in consideration, and thought to himself; perhaps maybe he would not have to live a lonely and depressing life, since the princess offered anything to him. After all, the only happiness in his world was taken away from him the moment happiness rejected him.

"I do not care for your clothes, or jewelry, or even your crown. All I ask is that you be a companion to me, stay by my side, and share your life with me." The princess blinked twice at his request, and took some time to think about it; which, didn't last very long, because Yuffie already wasn't going to heed any of the things she said anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, just get my materia." She answered with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"….Do you promise?"

"On my honor, I, Yuffie Kisaragi the _**first**_ _**and**_ _**best**_, high princess of Wutai, give you my word." With that said, the frog dived into the well to retrieve her treasure. After a few seconds of him being in there, Yuffie shuffled to a smaller peach tree and plucked a small branch off. "As if! I, Yuffie Kisaragi the _**first**_ _**and**_ _**best**_, high princess of Wutai, would ever associated myself with a puny, slimy thing." She mumbled to herself. "What's with this frog anyway, he should just find a girl froggy to play in the mud with. The nerve!" Yuffie sat back in the spot she had been at, and waited for the frog's return. Within a moment, the black frog reappeared, with her promised valuable in his mouth. He released it, and it went rolling towards the girl's feet. Satisfied, the young princess scooped up the gold materia, and the branch still in hand, swatted the unsuspecting frog back into the spring. "**SUCKER**!" she gleefully teased, blowing a raspberry; then hoisted her dress and began running away.

The small frog prince, however, recovered rather quickly, and began to call out to the princess, who was cackling away and paying no heed to him, growing more distant as she was very quick on her feet. Normally, an event like this would have put him into another series of depression; however, he would not let humiliation get the best of him now. Especially, not from the likes of _her_.

The princess finally reached her carriage, where a guard was waiting, taking a bit of a smoke break. Her disordered state surprised him and even the golden chocobos that were tied to the coach. He quickly put out his cigarette, and Yuffie, put one hand on the cart to catch her breath.

"What the rush? It looks like the 'White Rose of Wutai' got all trampled on, yo."

"Reno," Yuffie gasped, glancing the other way, and then back to the wild red-head, "We gotta go, _**NOW**_…. I mean step on it." She quickly got into the carriage, and slammed the door behind her. Her royal guard, however, scratched the back of his neck, and turned to look to see what she could be running from. There seemed to be nothing behind her, well he thought if he squinted hard enough, he could make out a frog….

"Reno!!!!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

It had been days since the incident at the fountain, Princess Yuffie had long forgotten about it. However, the frog made his way up to the royal palace, sneaking about till he found the dining hall, where the royal family was currently partaking in their evening meal. 

He finally reached the door, and hesitated for a moment, until he could hear the princess's voice ringing in his head….

"_SUCKER!"_

That in itself was enough motivation to call out to her.

"Princess! Princess Yuffie!"

The voice was small, and almost inaudible from the royal dining table. But, it was heard.

"Yuffie, is someone calling you?" the King of Wutai, Godo Kisaragi questioned, straining his ears.

"Hmm?" The princess stopped eating for a moment to also take a listen.

"Princess Yuffie! Princess!" Someone had indeed been calling after her. She rose to answer the door, which happened to be quite a distance from the table actually, slowly opening it up. She looked to the left, and shifted her gaze to the right, finding no one in plain sight.

"I swear, those servant boys!" Yuffie huffed, turning on her heels, "I'll show them to mess with the Empress of Pranks."

"Down here, princess." The short haired maiden then turned her attention to the floor, her round chocolate eyes meeting that of…. Crimson. They widened in horror at the recognition of the charcoal colored creature. He sat there again with another blank expression. Time seemed to freeze, and Yuffie felt her heart do the same.

But that didn't stop the heiress of Wutai from slamming the door on his froggy little face.

* * *

_Oh, poor little Vinnie-froggy! Yuffie's one heartless princess! No worries though, she'll warm up…eventually… I didn't use his name, cause I want to introduce him properly to the Yuffsters before that. Makes me wanna draw up some cute fanart! Well anyway, please feel free to let me know what you think!!!!_


	2. The Princess

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!_

_moonstarlight : Thanks! I'm glad you think so!_

_Lord Makura: Hee hee! Thanks! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!_

_XPinkyxXxSwearx: Ah, heheheee, Yuffie won't find out for a while, in fact, she'll be the last to know… ; Cause of her oblivious nature._

_cheesynoodle: I'm trying to keep them in character as best as I can! The original frog prince says quite a lot, but I know most of Vincent's vocab consists of "…" Blending it is rather hard, lol. But I will do my best!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, because Yuffie stole it from me.._

_Yuffie: That's right, I own it ALL!_

_

* * *

_

_He sat there again with another blank expression. Time seemed to freeze, and Yuffie felt her heart do the same._

_But that didn't stop the heiress of Wutai from slamming the door on his froggy little face._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Princess**

**-**_The young heiress who made a life changing promise_**-**

* * *

"I can't believe it followed me here," she thought aloud, leaning on the door for support; her heart feeling at any moment that it would burst out. 

The frog prince could hear her rapid breathing from the other side, and called out to her once more. The raven haired girl's body tensed at the sound. She opted to calm herself down and act like nothing happened. Maybe the frog would take the hint and get lost. The Wutainese heir put on her best poker face, and made her way back to the dining table. But her face was still pale, her eyes too alert, and she was trembling all over.

"Yuffie," her father commented, "You look like you have just seen a ghost! Don't tell me there is a tonberry out there after you." Godo chuckled at his remark, and his daughter returned it with a nervous laugh. How she wished it were true!

"N-no," she responded, shaking her head for emphasis, "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" The king raised a thick eyebrow at her, but Yuffie averted his gaze, attempting to return to her meal. Yet, before she took a seat, the frog cried out again.

"Princess, you gave me your word!"

"My daughter, who is that at the door?"

"…..A frog," she sighed.

"What business does a frog have with you?" Yuffie bit her bottom lip, and confessed. As she continued with her story, Godo's frown deepened, and by the end he was massaging his temple, frustrated at his child's foolish actions.

"So now it's here, thinking I'm _actually_ gonna do it," she finished, a trace of laughter in her voice.

"You must."

"….Wait…what?"

"You gave him your word."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"No way! **NO** way! I refuse to marry a frog!" the princess protested. The king, now with his temper almost at it's peak, harshly scolded the young girl, trying to restrain himself from yelling.

"Yuffie, as heiress to this kingdom, you must learn to take responsibility for you actions!"

"B-But-"

"Even if it means to wed a frog, as much as I dismay the idea, you made him a vow, on your honor on top of that. I suggest you learn from this and do not continue to make promises you do not intend to keep!" Yuffie's jaw dropped. How dare her father take sides with a frog!

"You're making me marry _that_!?"

"**YOU** are the one who gave your hand away!" he answered quite furiously. Godo, took a moment to let himself cool down before he continued on. "Yuffie, I am going to give you two choices: either you let him inside and allow him to stay with you OR you can go back to the well and stay with him."

Judging by the tone of his voice, he was very serious. Defeated, the princess let out a disgruntled "Ugh!" and made her way back to the entrance. When she opened the door once more, the small black frog found himself looking at Yuffie's irritated eyes, and a forced smile plastered across her face. "Please, come inside," she invited through her teeth.

He decided it would be best to avoid eye contact with his young hostess, as he entered the dining hall. The frog prince had learned from lessons in his youth that Wutai was an exotic place when compared to other kingdoms, and the interior decorations proved them correct. He hopped next to the princess's seat, which Yuffie hesitated to go back to.

"Ah, welcome to our home," Godo greeted, examining the tiny creature. "I do hope you find everything to your liking, and I apologize for my daughter's rudeness." On cue, Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Lift me up beside you, so that we may eat together," the frog simply stated.

"Ew. Grossness."

The king cleared his throat, and Yuffie immediately went to find a chair to sit him on. Once she found one, she took a napkin, folded it in half and picked up the small being with it, sitting him on the chair. But of course, a chair isn't any help for someone his size, so he asked to be lifted to the table. The girl gave him a rather appalled stare, scrunching her little nose in the process.

Her father cleared his throat once more. Sucking her teeth, the princess lifted him up to the table, using the same napkin, of course.

"I cannot reach the plate."

"Don't frogs eat flies?" she crossly questioned.

"Yuffie!" Godo reprimanded with warning gaze.

Yuffie spitefully pushed the plate with one finger nearer to the frog. He ate quite well, and was pleased with the taste of the food. But out of the mixture of disgust and humiliation, the princess did not eat one bite, and sat there the entire time with her arms crossed.

The frog, feeling sleepy due to his long journey and full stomach, declared "I'm tired. Let us retire for the night."

"Excuse me?! No way! **No**. **Way**. As if!"

"My daughter, he who helped you when you were in trouble ought not afterwards to be despised by you," her father said, his patience wearing thin. The Wutai princess, made a small whining noise, and once again picked up the creature with her handy napkin, and made her way to her royal chamber.

Outside, Reno watched the aggravated princess make her way in, with a bundle in her right hand. He wanted to ask what it was, but her expression told him that now was not the best time to ask. Especially when she slammed the door behind her.

Yuffie found the furthest corner in her spacious room, and sat the little frog there. But he followed her to the bed anyway.

"Lift me up onto the bed, so I may sleep or I shall tell your father." Not wishing to face the wrath of the king, the black haired child, lifted him onto one of her pillows, but first without finding that napkin from earlier. Sitting him down, she gave him another heated glare.

"You, you're a pervert, aren't you!" she said, hugging herself tightly, protecting-like. The frog prince decided to ignore her, and close his eyes.

"You are! I knew it! You perv! You only want to look at the goods!" The creature's eye twitched. "I'll have you know, that not even a human male has laid eyes on the good stuff, and you're not gettin' a peek either."

He would get no rest over this matter. Still with his eyes shut the frog responded "If I am lying in this bed from ideas of perversion, then I have not chosen a very good place to sleep, have I? Your bed has nothing to offer in that light." Surely that would shut her up.

Yuffie gasped in horror. Did that nasty well-dweller just insult her? Insult the "White Rose of Wutai's" glorious one-of-a-kind looks? What ticked her off the most was the monotonous way he said it, and the way his face showed no expression. Can frogs even show facial expressions? She huffed and turned on her heels, heading towards her balcony. She closed the glass window-doors behind her, when she reached outside.

"Great Leviathan, do you hate me?!" the princess yelled to the night sky. "If this is your idea of a joke, I am **SO** not amused!" Pointing to the heavens, her voice still upset, but in a whisper added "You are a _cruel_ and _sick_ god."

When the girl returned to her bedside, the frog had already fallen asleep. Sighing to herself, the princess prepared herself for slumber, and slept on the very edge of the bed.

Yuffie was a dreamer, in retrospect, every night was filled with dreams, but the frog prince found it very hard to sleep; either his dreams were filled of nightmares of that fateful day, or Yuffie's constant movement in sleep, made it hard to become comfortable.

If he was laying in her bed on the idea of rest, he had chosen the wrong place to do so. He would somehow have to get used to this. The princess was one wild sleeper.

* * *

_Ah, so concludes Chapter 2! Heheheee, oh do I feel for the Vinnie-frogy. He will get a proper introduction next chapter I promise! And Yuffie will be shown in a better light next time too! Just to let you know, the original story ends rather quickly, but this one will be stretched out, with many events along the way. More characters to appear soon! Please feel free to let me know what you think!_


	3. Dream

_A/N: Hi guys! A happy grateful "Thank You!" to everyone who takes the time to read and/or review my story! I like this one so much; I keep forgetting to work on my other stories! Lol. Which is good I guess for the people who enjoy this one so much!_

_**Moonstarlight, Lord Makura, Flutist Girl**: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you guys find it cute, and thanks for the encouragement!_

_**XPinkyxXxSwearx**: lol, maybe Vinnie-frog might accidentally see the goods… maybe? And Yuffie will survive; I think she loves herself to much to go through with suicide._

_Disclamer: Once again, I own nothing…

* * *

_

_Yuffie was a dreamer, in retrospect, every night was filled with dreams, but the frog prince found it very hard to sleep; either his dreams were filled of nightmares of that fateful day, or Yuffie's constant movement in sleep, made it hard to become comfortable._

_If he was laying in her bed on the idea of rest, he had chosen the wrong place to do so. He would somehow have to get used to this. The princess was one wild sleeper.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Dream**

**-** _Or is it a memory instead?_** -**

**

* * *

**

The frog once again tried to rest his eyes, but yet again was he cursed with the same dream, a memory he had tried his best to forget: the day he was turned into this present form.

* * *

Darkness. He didn't dream back then. Awaking from his slumber, everything was hazy, which always was when he rose in the morning. This visit was to be a memorable one: he was to propose to his beloved, the ever beautiful Princess Lucrecia. 

Eyes scanning the room, he found himself buried in clothes – his clothes – which seemed much larger than usual. The prince attempted to pick them up, that is, until discovered his fingers were now webbed and charcoal-colored. Rushing over to the nearest mirror, everything seemed so large, so foreign and he found himself hopping instead of running.

The mirror confirmed what it was he believed. But he did not want to believe it.

A frog. He was a frog.

The prince, now turned amphibian, had been an awfully calm and composed individual, but this set him into a panic. He would have to find help and fast. Who else would be more willing to help than the one he loved most?

But he had been very wrong.

When he appeared at her bedside that morning, she shrieked at the first sight of him. This alarmed the royal guards, as well as others that were taking their stay in the castle. Bursting in at full force, they found Lucrecia shrinking away in the furthest corner.

"Princess! Is everything alright?!" one asked looking around for a sign of danger.

"That frog! That **repulsive** frog is in my chambers!" she cried, pointing a shaky finger at him. Her face was contorted into the most disgusted features; her eyes broke the prince's heart into pieces. Was he really that appalling? The whole situation seemed to paralyze him.

"……Is that all?"

"What do you mean "is that all"? Frogs are horrid little creatures! How dare such filthy things reach my room!" At this moment, a rather lanky fellow came in; his skin a sickly white, a greasy black ponytail, and his back hunched forward.

"My dear princess," he said with a sneer, "What is with all this commotion in the early hours of the day?"

"There is a nasty frog on my pillow!" He chuckled in response.

"Then shall we remove this poor creature?" the man asked, leering down at the frog prince with a twisted amused smile on his face.

"Do whatever you wish Hojo, just _remove_ it from my sight!" the princess demanded.

The poor frog, sat defenseless, as now he felt that hope was lost, because the only one to help would not even glance at him. The next thing that happened again was…. Darkness.

* * *

His eyes snapped open when that part came up…never failing to do so when it happened. His gaze wandered over to the sleeping girl, who was… his wife to be? Perhaps he was rash in his thinking. He observed her, limbs flailed about in various manners, her body taking up whatever space it possibly could. Had the bed been smaller, he surely would find himself on the floor the following morning. She would definitely be a nuisance to deal with. The frog closed his lids at another attempt to nap, when something she murmured caught his attention. 

"Mom?"

Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing the queen at dinner. It was just the king and Yuffie…

* * *

"Yes, darling?" 

"Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place in all of Wutai."

"Why?"

"Because I want to show it to you, silly!"

The Lady of Wutai had been a beautiful woman, a kind queen; a lovable mother. Yuffie inspired to be like her one day. She didn't ever want to leave her side, be left alone, and see her disappear….But nothing lasts forever. However, she would never forget her mother, all the memories of her she had she held on tight to. It had been a while since she dreamed of her though. And this memory the princess dreamt of tonight, was one of her most cherished ones.

It was springtime, and she was about five years old…. Her mother's favorite place: the very same well she had met that bothersome frog. But the fountain was much more stunning that season. Everything was brighter, lusher, and the peach blossom's aroma filled the air. Yuffie gawked in amazement when she first saw it.

"Well, my little princess, what do you think?" her mother asked beaming at the way her daughter drunk the sight in.

"I love it too!"

"I knew you would!" she replied, sitting herself at the edge of the spring. The young girl came and did the same, swinging her legs around in enjoyment. Giggling at her daughter's delight, she added, "It is the prettiest here in spring."

"Is this why it's your favorite spot, mama?"

"One of them."

"What's the other reason?"

The queen smiled, and looked towards the skies as in thought. "Your father used to bring me here quite a bit, before he was king. I have had many special moments with him here." Her child made an "O" face, and nodded her head. "Now he's a very busy man, so we don't come here very often, but I'd figured you'd like to see it too."

"Thank you for letting me see it," Yuffie chimed, looking at her mother sheepishly. The Lady of Wutai lightly laughed.

"Here, I have something for you," she said, pulling out a shiny golden orb.

"What is it?"

"It's materia."

"What does it do?" the princess asked, examining the sphere.

"Well, I'm not to sure myself. Usually materia does something, like make fire or protect you. My mother told me it grants wishes, although, I have yet to see one of mine come true." She took hold of her daughter's hand and placed it in her palm, saying, "Do promise me you'll take good care of it. It's been passed down from generation to generation, and maybe one day it'll grant a wish for you."

"I promise! I'll take good care of it!" the youth answered. Almost too quickly for her mother's liking, which resulted in a raised eyebrow.

"Yuffie, I hope you know how vital it is to keep your promises… One day, you'll reign over the land of Wutai. People will believe you when you say you'll do something… and if you don't, they'll be disappointed in you. Who knows? Maybe they won't trust you anymore. And you'll see trust is very important in ruling a kingdom, in fact, in everything you do. Understand, sweetheart?"

"I... I understand," Yuffie replied, holding tightly to the gold materia in her hands. The queen, gently patted the girl on her head.

"I know you won't let me down."

* * *

"I won't… I won't let you down…" 

After she muttered those words, the princess's wild sleeping patterns had ceased, and the frog managed to find some rest until the sun broke out.

* * *

When morning had arrived, the loud opening of the door startled the frog, but Yuffie showed no signs of waking. Covered by a random sheet that had been thrown on him due to last nights events, he peered from underneath to find a wild redhead's face dangerously close to that of the princess. 

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he sang to her, one arm holding him up, the other arm's hand brushing away a few strands away from her face. "Or does the fair lady need a kiss to break the spell?"

In one quick movement, Yuffie's left hand shoved itself in the face of the male, and pushed him aside.

"Reno, you perv!" she said, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why can't you wake me up normally?" The guard just rolled with laughter. When he finally settled down, he sat across from her, exceptionally casual for a servant of sorts, but from the looks of it, the princess did not mind. She held the same expression she had when she woken up; obviously not a morning person. "So what's the gameplan?"

"Well," Reno replied, taking out a slip of paper, "Today we have lessons from the oh-so-well-knowledgeable-and-well-spoken Sir Highwind, soon after that we have our favorite busty royal highness of Nibelhiem, Princess Tifa Lockheart, for her yearly visit, and then we have a seamstress from the ever so famous "Bullet Hole Fashions" to come check your measurements for the upcoming wedding you must attend. Which, in your case, ain't much, yo." Yuffie made a fake, agitated laugh in response to his statement.

"Gawd. I totally forgot about Tifa coming today," she said giving her guard a little kick off her bed, signaling for him to get off. "I'm gonna get ready now."

"Need any assistance?" the redhead asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"You are so gross, Reno."

"Well, if ya need me, you know where to find me," he said, making his exit.

"Like whatever. Oh and Reno?" He turned and waited for her next sentence. "This time, if you get yourself into trouble with Tifa again, I'll let her give you two black eyes **AND** dock a month off your pay." The man shivered before returning to his post.

When he finally left, the princess let out a deep sigh and the little frog came hopping out of hiding. Expecting to receive some sort of smart remark from the princess, he instead was given a somewhat forlorn look from her. Her mother… what would her mother think of her now?

"I guess… since I'm stuck with you… I'll try to make the best out of it." Was this some sort of peace offering? "So do you like, have a name?"

A name… It's been so long since anyone's acknowledged him by his name …. He pondered on how much information he should give the girl. Should he tell her his story? No, she would never believe it…. What good was it to do so anyway? There was no way of turning back…

His prolonged silence bothered her. Hello? Can't he see that she was trying to get something out of this?

"Um, hey, I'm talking to you-"

"Vincent." The frog said softly.

"What?"

"Vincent." He repeated.

"Vincent," she said to herself, annunciating the name, immediately snickering. "I didn't know frogs actually had names, especially normal names. I was expecting something really weird. Well, Vincent. I will have you know, that I, Yuffie Kisaragi the **first **and **best,** high princess of Wutai, am allowing you to be in my presence, so be grateful." If he and still had eyebrows, one would be arched sky high about now. "But do not expect me to do anything like actually touch you or something 'cause that is, oh gawd, so totally gross. Do you know you're, like, oozing twenty-four-seven? Eh-my-gawd, I can't believe I actually let you sleep in my bed like that." So much for the peace offering thought.

* * *

_I am so bad! I keep telling myself to update something else, but I'm so stuck on this fic! Hehehehe, well, as you know, this took a turn off of the original story, but come on, this is more interesting right? Right? The rating went up because of Reno's thought process, but it would have gone up anyway because our favorite chain-smoking-pilot will be making an appearance in the next chapter – You know what that means! I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess who the seamstress may be! Thanks again for reading, and please lemme know how you like the story!_


	4. Dignity and Lessons

_A/N: Yay, another chapter! I hope you guys weren't waiting too long! I find myself liking this couple more as I write this story. XP Somehow endearing… Well, anyway, nobody guessed correctly on the seamstress! It's okay though. Sh's not in this chapter, so you guys still have some time to guess. Once again, thanks for reading! 500+ hits, yay! But only 11 reviews? That's like…2 percent... Nevertheless I'm grateful. :)_

_**Lord Makura**__: She is! Little by little._

_**x Pinky xXx Swear x:**__ Lol, nope not Aerith! There's another hint at the end of the chapter. :) I wonder what will become of Reno and Vincent?_

_**Moonstarlight:**__ Buzzt! Nope! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll will try my best at this story!_

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to anymore?_

_Yuffie: She owns squat guys.

* * *

_

"_Vincent," she said to herself, annunciating the name, immediately snickering. "I didn't know frogs actually had names, especially normal names. I was expecting something really weird. Well, Vincent. I will have you know, that I, Yuffie Kisaragi the **first **and **best,** high princess of Wutai, am allowing you to be in my presence, so be grateful." If he and still had eyebrows, one would be arched sky high about now. "But do not expect me to do anything like actually touch you or something 'cause that is, oh gawd, so totally gross. Do you know you're, like, oozing twenty-four-seven? Eh-my-gawd, I can't believe I actually let you sleep in my bed like that." So much for the peace offering thought._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Dignity and Lessons**

**-** _Life is full of such things_** -**

**

* * *

**

"Princess," a timid voice called out from beyond the door, "Breakfast is ready."

"Ah! Yuuko, will bring me a plate for me? Um, make that two. I don't feel much like going to the hall this morning." Nor did she feel like sharing her food. Yesterday's events left her stomach growling half the night.

"As you wish, Miss Yuffie, I'll be back in a moment."

The young princess took another look at her froggy companion, thinking of how they would spend today. The facial expression she made thinking slightly amused Vincent. One eyebrow would be raised, her bottom lip jutted out somewhat cutely, and her cheeks puffed, but in her dark eyes one could see passing thoughts floating through. This continued on for about three minutes.

"Geez, I really don't know what to do with ya," She concluded, shrugging. "I hope you don't want me to, like, tote you around. I would like to keep whatever dignity I have left."

"….."

She has such a thing? Never did the girl fail to make a mockery of him somehow.

"Don't you think it would be weird seeing a princess with a frog all the time?"

"..…."

Yuffie was rather eccentric.

"Come on, I KNOW you know that seeing a princess with a funny lookin' frog is strange. Actually, it's strange for anybody."

"……"

He would suppose it would be odd. Wait …. funny looking? The little frog prince gave out a heavy sigh. "Simply leave the balcony doors open."

She blinked twice in surprise, thinking how easily he gave in to her request. The raven haired princess thought that the dark creature surely would put up some sort of fight, since he didn't hesitate to humiliate her yesterday.

"Oh….okay…"

"Miss Yuffie," Yuuko called out, "I have brought your two plates as you have asked."

Shifting off of her bedside, the princess went to open the door, taking the food from the servant girl. "Thanks a bunch! Oh my gawd, that smells so good!" Yuffie said, sniffing the aroma of the sweet scented meal. Yuuko giggled at the princess actions. "Hey, did the old man say about me skipping out?"

"Your father didn't look shocked actually. Like it was expected for you not to show up. Is… Is everything alright with you?" Yuffie snorted. Guessing by that answer, Godo hasn't told anyone of her situation. Maybe the man was trying to save some of his dignity as well.

"You don't know half the story," the Wutai princess replied. "But I'll be okay." Her servant gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright, if you say so Miss Yuffie. Should you need anything else, please let me know." Yuffie nodded in response, and closed the door with a foot when the girl left. Bringing the two dishes to the bed, the young woman sat one in front of Vincent, and placed the other on a night stand. The two ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until the princess could no longer stand it.

"So….uh, is it really safe for something like yourself to be eating…. Human food?"

"…….."

"What did you eat before you came to the castle?"

"……."

"You're right, I probably don't wanna know. So are you like some almost extinct species or something? Cause you're the first frog I've ever seen look like that. And you kinda talk, which is, last time I checked, very abnormal."

"…….."

"Not a frog of many words, are ya?" The princess had already finished her plate by then. Vincent was amazed at how quickly she ate, and the vast amount of food she took in. One would wonder where all of it went, since Yuffie was so small in size. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Gawd, if you're gonna make me stick with ya, at least answer me!" she huffed.

"……..I apologize." Silence between the two once again resurfaced.

"Oy, Yuffs!" Reno called from outside, "I hope you're ready, cause you gotta see Highwind in five minutes!"

"Shoot!" Yuffie mumbled to herself, quickly bouncing off the bed, rushing to her closet. Vincent could her rummaging in the room for something to wear, panicking because she wanted to look decent for when this… Princess Tifa would arrive. "I'm changing, so don't you dare take a peek!" she yelled.

Not that there would be anything to really see for the small frog anyway. He pondered about the informal way everyone treated this princess, and how she engaged them. Never in his life has he seen royalty treated in such a fashion. It was intriguing, indeed.

"Gotta go, be back later!" the short haired girl ran out the closet, rapidly snapping open the windowed doors of her balcony, then proceeding to exit the room while grabbing her crown from its pillowed stand.

Yuffie only ended up being a few minutes late to Cid Highwind's personal class, but to him, late is late.

"It's about damn time," he fumed, "Don't cha know &#&$ punctuality is important for princess?"

"Yeah, yeah, old man, I'm here now, so quit griping."

"Damn brat," the blond-haired tutor mumbled, as Yuffie sat down at her spacious desk. "Anyway," he began teaching, pointing to a huge map of the world, "We'll be focusing on this continent, here on the very Eastern side of Gaia."

The princess could feel a slight yawn coming to her as Cid rambled about geographical features. Five and a half minutes into the lecture, Yuffie had put herself into "daydream-mode." It was better than usual, where her previous record was only at two.

Meanwhile, Vincent decided that he would get some fresh air out on the princess's veranda. There he saw that this place served as an fascinating view of the land, and the town surrounding it. Wutai was green as ever, with splashes of pastel colors among the landscape. The town was full of hustle and bustle; the people of the country going about their daily lives. He saw that there were many decorations put up, but what for the frog was unsure.

Around forty eight minutes into the lecture Yuffie switched from "daydream-mode" to "I'm-officially-now-going-to-sleep-mode." Cid carried on with out noticing the brown-eyed girl closing her lids, since he loved the subject so. An hour and twenty two minutes later, Yuffie's head plopped onto the desk, and the tutor finally realized what had happened.

"…which is run by the Valentine family, and…" the man was saying until the princess's head made a large "thump" noise on her desk. He could feel his temper boiling. How dare she again fall asleep during her session! Cid grabbed the nearest meter stick and whapped the girl's head with it.

"OW!" She snapped up, rubbing the back of her head. "What is wrong with you ,old man?!"

"&$! Pay the &$&# attention when I'm teachin'!"

"I can't believe you hit me! I should have you fired!"

"Ha! Your father wouldn't fire me! Ya know why? Cause you &$ chased away the other &#$# teachers! I'm the only one willin' enough to put up with your dumb ass!"

"Wha-what did you call me?!"

"You're a dumb ass, dumb ass! Or do you need me to translate that into Wutainese? Cause I do know the &#& words to get my &$ point across!"

"Gawd! I swear-"

"Hey princess," the redheaded guard interrupted, stepping into the room. "Tifa's just arrived." Yuffie pouted at Reno, then gave a glare at her teacher.

"You'll get yours Cid, you just wait!" the ebony-haired princess threatened. The cursing professor, made an amused snort at her remark.

On the way to the entrance of the castle, Reno snickered at the previous heated conversation Yuffie had with her so-called-teacher.

"He hit me Reno!" she complained, "With a freakin' ruler!"

"You probably deserved it," he said, another chuckle escaping afterwards.

"What?! "The White Rose of Wutai" never deserves anything bad that befalls her!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say princess."

The long awaited guest, made her way out of the carriage that had carried her here, with some help from a young man with oddly styled blond-hair. The princess thought it actually resembled one of the yellow featured chocobos tied to the coach.

"And I thought your hair was something," she whispered to Reno. He gave her a bedazzled expression in return, and ran his fingers through his strawberry locks.

"It's still sexy though, right?" he asked, a charming smile on his face. Yuffie gave him a small amused giggle.

"You're so stupid sometimes."

Vincent, high above, was watching the whole greeting process draw itself out. But one thing his mind was set on is why a guard and princess would stand so close together. The small frog couldn't put a finger on the feeling he was having right now.

* * *

_Ooh la la, is this foreboding drama? Hehehehee. Yes, there will more character's added next chapter, because Tifa's not the only one who happens to visit. :) I'll give you guys another hint on the seamstress from "Bullet Hole Fashions." She uses a gun. :) Happy guessing!_


	5. Of Love and Marriage

_A/N: I was trying my best to update this so I could wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! I'm glad I'm able to. Anyways, the question of the seamstress remains unanswered in this chapter, but she will be revealed in the next one! Although everyone got it right this round anywhoo. :) Here's another fun thing I threw in: there's someone else with a fairy tale story going on… Who is it and what tale are they living? Cookies made by Yuffie for everyone who guess right! Well, enjoy! And thanks for reading!_

_**Lord Makura**__: Heh heh, if he is, I wonder what he'll do? And Cid was talking about such important things about the Valentine family, but she was asleep so we'll never know! Pooh on you Yuffie!_

_**Moonstarlight: **__:) Yay for you! And like always, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Thunderstorm101:**__ Hehehe, maybe it's a mixture of both? We'll see how the RenoxYuffie situation turns out. And you stand correct, but lol, I don't think that's scary._

_**Vampyric Ninja:**__ Drama is always fun, in fiction of course:)_

_**x Pinky xXx Swear x:**__ Lol on the gun-frog idea. Yes she is from FVII, but I might have some other characters from other games make cameos if need be._

_**champagnesupernova72:**__ Thanks a bunch! I know Yuffie is so mean, but if you read the original "Frog Prince" you'll find that princess pretty mean too. She even throws the frog at a wall! O.o But Yuffie will not be doing any hostile activities with Vincent in this story. She's pretty much past the anger part. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Yuffie: I own it all, Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk… Even you, vampire-boy!_

_Vincent: ...

* * *

_

_The long awaited guest, made her way out of the carriage that had carried her here, with some help from a young man with oddly styled blond-hair. The princess thought it actually resembled one of the yellow featured chocobos tied to the coach._

"_And I thought your hair was something," she whispered to Reno. He gave her a bedazzled expression in return, and ran his fingers through his strawberry locks._

"_It's still sexy though, right?" he asked, a charming smile on his face. Yuffie gave him a small amused giggle._

"_You're so stupid sometimes."_

_Vincent, high above, was watching the whole greeting process draw itself out. But one thing his mind was set on is why a guard and princess would stand so close together. The small frog couldn't put a finger on the feeling he was having right now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Of Love and Marriage**

_-Sometimes the two go hand and hand, but not always-

* * *

_

This guest had to be a little older than the Wutai heiress, but her physique was that of a woman twice her age. She had long chocolate colored hair; cinnamon colored eyes, and wore a dress of the same color. Her status as royalty was shown by a sparkling tiara resting on top of her head. Yet, unrepentantly, another figure appeared from the carriage as well. This one looked about the same age, her hair various shades of auburn, and striking emerald eyes; her clothes were not lavish, but they certainly weren't peasant like. Following behind her was a small boy, perhaps seven or eight years old with messy coffee colored hair sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Tifa!" Yuffie called out, hugging the girl tightly when she reached them. "Gawd, I'd thought you'd never show up."

"Oh Yuffie, it's so good to see you again!" she said returning the embrace. When the two pulled apart, Princess Tifa examined her friend for a minute before adding, "Hey, I think you grew a little taller!" The raven haired girl stuck her tongue out.

"My Lady Tifa, so glad to have you with us again," Reno greeted, standing behind Yuffie for some sort of protection.

"Ah…Reno. I see that your wound from last time healed up quite nicely." The redhead felt the eye she hit last year twitch in response. Yuffie snickered at the situation, and then peered behind Tifa approaching.

"Hey who are these guys?"

"Where are my manners? Everyone, this is Princess Yuffie of Wutai. This here is Aerith, this is Cloud, my new guard, and this little one is Denzel… he was caught stealing from the coach during our journey." The small princess raised an eyebrow looking over the young boy, her look saying 'Don't you dare try stealing anything from here.' Denzel glared back in rebellion.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful gal as your self, yo," Reno said, placing a small kiss on Aerith's hand. He was immediately swatted away by Tifa's hand.

"And this is Reno. He's my personal guard." Yuffie introduced.

"I'll have you know she's a taken woman." The dark ruby eyed princess warned.

"It's very nice to meet you, your Highness," the green-eyed woman spoke, turning her attention to Yuffie.

"Ditto! Um… why'd you bring her here? She isn't a servant?"

"Remember when Zack went crazy trying to find his so called 'sole-mate'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's the solution."

"……I see. You must have some weird sized feet."

"Oh, you know Prince Zack?" Aerith asked.

"Everyone knows Zack…" Yuffie and Tifa said at the same time.

"But why is she with you?"

The long haired princess sighed deeply. "It's a long story." Aerith gave the girl a gentle rub on her back. "Anyway, invite us in already!" The small group went inside, Reno leading the way, tugging along some of the guest's luggage.

"Soooo, you must new," Yuffie poked at the blonde-haired guard, "What happened to Barret?"

"I decided that he should spend more time with his daughter, since he's always with me." Princess Tifa explained.

"Hmmmm, hey you're Cloud right?" He nodded in response. "So you're THAT infamous Cloud." Yuffie said, amusement in her voice, looking at Tifa, who tensed up when she asked. "Hiya Cloud!" The princess began laughing quite hard afterwards.

The chocobo haired man cocked an eyebrow at the dark-eyed girl, who was amazingly entertained at his presence.

"Clouuuuuuuddddd!" Yuffie sang, receiving irritated glances from Tifa, and confused ones from everyone else.

"May I ask what her Highness finds so funny?" he curiously questioned.

"Nothing, really, it's nothing" she replied, not sounding convincing at all. They reached Yuffie's chambers, and the two guards were dismissed, for some girl-talk, yet Tifa insisted that Denzel come along with her. "Reno, do show Cloud the room he will be staying in? Barret found it quite comfortable in the past, so hopefully you'll like it too."

"Sure." The redhead nodded, taking the blond to their quarters. As they were walking along Reno thought it would be best to make conversation. "So, what cha think of Tifa?"

"Her majesty is…. quite extraordinary."

"Extraordinary, huh? You got the hots for her?" Cloud froze on the spot, while Reno burst into laughter.

"I…I…." he began stuttering, his face getting redder by the minute.

"I was just joking, yo! She's gotta a lot of assets to offer, if ya know what I mean." The other guard's eye twitched in response. "But for someone like that, you'd never guess she had a nasty left hook."

Meanwhile, the fore mentioned took no time into scolding her young friend.

"Yuffie, must you embarrass me like that?" Tifa steamed.

"Look, I'm sorry; it's just that I finally get to meet this Cloud of yours. Seems like you really have the heart for those who steal, don't cha?" Yuffie giggled at the thought.

"I thought something was peculiar about you two," Aerith said thoughtfully.

Denzel, already bored of such nonsense, lingered out to the balcony.

"Well, I have to admit, he is hot! Aww, to think that Tifa's been checking out her favorite servant!"

"Oh please Yuffie, like you can talk. As least I have enough dignity to not ogle at his backside."

"Hehehehe, no need to blow a casket there. Besides you know very well that there is nothing between us. But he is nice eye-candy."

At this moment, Aerith found the whole situation quite hilarious, and began giggling away. The two stopped and just stared at her.

"Aerith, why are you laughing?" the long haired princess asked.

"You two are so cute! Bickering over such things makes me realize that girls are always girls, no matter what their status."

"I guess so? Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you about those shoes. Wouldn't they hurt?"

"Not to me… but I guess it hurt quite a bit for other girls. I'm still surprised that Zack would go through all that trouble for me! I suppose that's just another reason I love him so."

"How nice it is to marry for love…" Tifa softy added with a hint of sadness in her wine eyes. "A prince has almost no difficulty choosing his bride, but to be a princess, everyone just worries about what would be best for the kingdom."

"Your father still bothering ya, huh?"

"He wants me to marry Rufus Shinra."

"Oh hey, they're the only kingdom bigger than Wutai!" the heiress spoke, remembering one of the very little things she learned in Cid's lectures. "So why not? I hear he's a good looking catch."

"Good looking he is, but he's all business. Everything he says just sounds like a company transaction. Not to mention he is the most self-centered person I have ever met." She huffed in response. "I know father is looking for the best interest of the kingdom and myself financially, but I still don't understand why it is a princess can only marry someone of royal blood. Or more like a prince in general."

"Lady Yuffie, has your father not pressured you on the idea of marriage yet?" the braided girl asked.

"Uh… um… see..."

"She's lucky," the other princess interrupted, "Wutai's marriage laws for a princess are different. Yuffie can marry whoever she desires. By the way, have you found "Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome" yet?"

Just then, Denzel came back from the veranda, holding the ever so small Vincent in his hands. Lifting him up to eye level, he said to the three ladies, "Look what I found outside! It's a talking frog! Isn't he cool?"

Aerith giggled at the boy's fascination, and Tifa held a skeptical expression.

"Well," Yuffie began, fiddling her thumbs, "He is….dark." Everyone in the room simply gazed at the princess for an explanation.

* * *

_And Yuffie's little secret is exposed! I wonder what the two will think of her diminutive fiancée. Vincent doesn't do much in this chapter I know. Did you guys figure out the answer? I didn't want to make the hints too glaring, lol. The ever so lovely seamstress is to come in the next chapter!!! I think this might have sidestories every now and then, just so the readers will know about the other charcters besides Yuffie and Vincent a bit better. Anyways, feel free to leave comments about the story!_


End file.
